Bed Time Story
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: "Oh ya, Dad! Bagaimana saat kau bertemu dengan Mom dulu?" / "Saat Dad bertemu Mom dulu, Dad menyerangnya dan memakunya ke batang pohon," jelas Gajeel dengan sangat jujur. / Redfox family. Mind to RnR?


_A _Redfox_ family fanfiction_. Didedikasikan untuk siapapun yang menyukai _pairing _ini dan juga menyukai anak-anak, mungkin? Sebuah _drabble_ singkat, hasil dari kebosanan authornya. Hihi…

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

Tidak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun dalam benak Levy bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan menikah. Memang menikah dan memiliki anak adalah impian setiap wanita, dan Levy pun pernah membicarakan hal ini dengan Bisca yang berstatus sebagai istri Alzack. Tidak hanya Levy, bahkan Lucy, Erza, dan Juvia pernah mengkonsultasikan hal yang sama pada Bisca.

Gadis berambut biru itu pikir bahwa cerita cintanya tidak akan berbeda dari Bisca; suatu saat nanti ia yang akan datang kepada Gajeel dan mengajukan lamarannya. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Gajeel akan mendekatinya yang sedang membaca buku dan berkata apakah ia mau menikah dengannya dengan sangat tidak romantis; khas pria itu.

Tidak… sampai Jet dan Droy menangis karena Levy menerima lamaran itu.

* * *

**A ****Redfox**** family fanfiction  
Canon Universe**

**-#-**

**Bed Time Story****  
[****Cerita pengantar tidur dari papa]**

**-#-**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima****  
**_** I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

Galvin Redfox dan Lavi Redfox adalah bukti konkrit bahwa _dragon slayer_ juga punya hati untuk mencintai. _Dragon slayer_ dengan wajah sangar namun berhati lembut seperti Gajeel; tepatnya. Galvin lahir satu tahun setelah ia menikah dengan Levy, kemudian Lavi lahir tiga tahun setelahnya. Kini putranya telah berusia delapan tahun sementara putri kecilnya baru saja menginjak lima tahun.

Dan selama delapan tahun hidupnya, tidak ada yang lebih tidak disukai oleh Gajeel selain tibanya waktu tidur kedua anaknya tanpa keberadaan Levy di rumah.

Seperti sekarang ini, jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan malam, tapi Levy belum jua tiba di rumah. Alasannya ia pergi menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis-gadis Fairy Tail; Lucy, Erza, dan Cana. Siapa lagi? Makan malam mungkin bukan perkara berat untuk Gajeel, ia bisa memasak makanan sederhana untuk kedua anaknya.

Masalahnya adalah… cerita pengantar tidur yang harus ia sampaikan kepada kedua anaknya.

Maka kini, bukan salahnya ketika sudah hampir lima belas menit Gajeel merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Lavi. Berbagai judul cerita sudah ia lontarkan, akan tetapi kedua buah hatinya itu terus menolak dengan alasan bosan atau sudah pernah mendengar cerita itu sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kesempatan terakhir, Snow White?"

"Ah! Mom sudah membacakannya lebih dari lima kali!" protes Galvin, sementara Lavi hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Baiklah, Beauty and The Beast?"

"Dad~ aku bosan dengan cerita itu~" kini giliran Lavi yang bersuara.

Gajeel menghela nafas, ia lebih baik melawan ratusan musuh saat ini daripada berhadapan dengan dua anaknya yang keras kepala—sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya, "Dad menyerah~ kalian sebut saja cerita yang ingin kalian dengarkan."

"Oh ya, Dad! Bagaimana saat kau bertemu dengan Mom dulu?" Galvin membuka pertanyaan, duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya yang terletak di seberang tempat tidur Lavi.

"Iya, Dad~ bagaimana?" Lavi sepertinya juga nampak tertarik, ia menarik lengan besar Gajeel yang ada di sampingnya.

"Uh… pertemuanku dengan Levy, ya…" Gajeel memutar kembali ingatannya, soal dirinya dan Fairy Tail di Magic Game Tournament, Tenrou Island, pengkhianatan Laxus, saat ia bergabung dengan Fairy Tail.

Ia yakin sekali bahwa pertemuan pertamanya dengan Levy jauh daripada itu, jauh sebelum ia bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Saat… ia masih bersama Phantom Lord. Tunggu, kalau diingat-ingat, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Levy sangat jauh dari kata menyenangkan, dan _dragon slayer_ itu sendiri ragu; apakah ia harus menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya atau tidak.

Namun kini, dua pasang mata polos separuh _kitty eyes_ tengah memandanginya dengan penuh harap. Sejak kelahiran Galvin dulu, ia sangat tidak tahan bila sudah ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu; kelemahan dirinya yang lain selain menangis apabila suatu saat nanti Panther Lily atau Levy meninggalkannya.

"Dad lupa," Gajeel melanjutkan dengan suara berat, mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari kedua buah hatinya.

"Dad bohooooong!" sahut Galvin dan Lavi, nyaris bersamaan.

"D-Dad tidak bohong! S-Sungguh! Kenapa kalian menuduh Dad berbohong?"

Lavi tersenyum penuh arti sambil memegangi tangan Gajeel lebih erat, matanya dikedip-kedipkan beberapa kali ketika sang ayah mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap putri kecilnya. Galvin mencolek tangan Gajeel yang lainnya beberapa kali, memberikan pandangan memohon seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gajeel menyerah.

"Baiklah. Dad ceritakan."

"Yeeeee!" kedua anak itu bersorak bersamaan.

"Jadi, dulu, Dad berasal dari _dark guild_ bernama Phantom Lord. Phantom Lord adalah musuh dari Fairy Tail, jadi…" Gajeel memotong kalimatnya, tepat ketika pintu depan rumah dibuka dan wanita mungil berambut biru memasuki rumahnya.

Galvin dan Lavi masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Saat Dad bertemu Mom dulu, Dad menyerangnya dan memakunya ke batang pohon," jelas Gajeel dengan sangat jujur.

"Gajeel!" tepat ketika kalimat itu diakhiri, Levy berdiri di depan pintu kamar anak-anak yang sedari tadi dibiarkan terbuka.

"Woah, Dad! Kau keren!" Galvin memandangi Gajeel dengan mata berbinar.

"Dad tidak romantis~" Lavi memandangi Gajeel dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ah, Levy… aku tidak bermaksud…" Gajeel terlihat sangat panik tatkala Levy berkacak pinggang sambil memeberikannya _death glare_.

Tapi sepertinya penjelasan dengan kata-kata tidak berlaku untuk Levy yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah seperti udang rebus sekarang. Tidak dapat disangkal lagi, istrinya itu marah besar. Itu berarti, setelah anak-anak tertidur, Gajeel harus memutar otak lagi seperti biasa agar sang istri mau memaafkannya.

Makanya, tidak ada yang lebih dibenci Gajeel daripada menyampaikan cerita pengantar tidur kepada kedua anaknya.

* * *

**[****9****/****5****/201****4 08****:50****]****  
****—****おわり****—****  
****[****871**** words – story only]**

* * *

**A/N: **Idenya pada waktu bengong nungguin jam kelas yang masih setengah jam lagi, sayang waktu ditulis, koneksi internet di kampus lagi bermasalah, terus hari berikutnya, lupa bawa laptop. Jadi deh baru publish sekarang. Hihihi…

Apa kabar, _minna_-_san_? Semoga baik-baik aja ya~ Cha baru selesai UTS nih! Kalau kalian gimana? Oh iya, untuk yang baru selesai UN (baik SMA maupun SMP), selamat ya! Kalian hebat! Cha doakan hasil yang terbaik untuk kalian. Hehe…

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
